The Way To A Man's Heart
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: DC Fic- The Northwestern gets a new greenhorn, but its not what the other guys think. Fic is better than summary


"The Way To A Man's Heart"

AN: I just really got into Deadliest Catch and decided to write a ficcy about it =). I really like the Northwestern and the Cornelia Marie so it was really hard deciding who I want to star in this fic. Even as I write this disclaimer I'm flip flopping back and forth. Anyway whoever I choose I don't own them. I only own the OC in this story- Becky. I don't/won't make any money off this story, if only I were that good. Remember to read, review and enjoy!!

Chapter 1:

Captain Sig sighed as he looked his new 25 year old green horns over. He didn't need this new crew member, but with the success of the show he figured it was about time for a change. Something that never sat well with Sig. He was a traditional kind of guy and his new green horn broke all sorts of traditions.

"Thank you Mr. Hansen, I'm really excited about working for you." 

"Please call me Sig. We're really happy to have you aboard. The guys will be excited about havin someone cook for them." It was only a partial lie. Sig's crew would be really excited about someone cooking for them, but maybe not so excited that their new green horn was a woman.

She pushed her light brown hair behind her ear and said,

"I hope so, I've already got a few ideas in mind for meals. Is there anything in particular I need to think about while planning the menu?" Sig had to laugh at her eagerness, he wish all his previous green horns had been this excited. She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. 

"Just make sure that they are high in protein and calories. We get quite a workout on deck." Pulling out a small notepad she jotted down Sig's requests as he continued talking about some of the crews favorite foods. Her brown eyes were glittering with excitement as she gathered her things and held her hand out for Sig to shake. He looked at it, then at her face, then back to her hand. "I'll shake your hand when you prove to me that you can handle the job."

"You wont regret this, I promise." She said then ran out, skidding a little bit when her feet hit the slippery ice outside. Sig rubbed his hand over his eyes and smiled to himself.

"I just hope that the guys will be able to forgive me."

With only a handful of days left until they shipped out in search of king crab, Becky had to go shopping for supplies. Armed with the list Sig had helped her with, along with her own list, she hit the grocery store. Being a cook on a cruise ship made her job a bit easier, but instead of health food and low calorie meals that the rich people ate she had to prepare meals with a calorie count that would make anyone else balk in astonishment.

"Well lets get started." She said to herself and began the monumental task of buying food for six fishermen. 

After 4 hours of shopping and 3 grocery carts filled to the brim, into her blue pickup truck. Next to her an SUV pulled up and a middle aged woman hopped out. Becky immediately recognized her as Raghnild Moncrief, cook on the Farwest Leader.

"Um, excuse me." Becky said moving toward the seasoned boat cook. "Aren't you Raghnild from the Farwest Leader?" The older woman looked at Becky and smiled.

"Yes I am."

"Hi, I'm Becky." She extended her hand out and shook Raghnild's hand. "The new cook on the Northwestern." Raghnild's eyes widened a bit, but her smile didn't falter.

"The Northwestern? I wasn't aware they were getting a cook." Nervously Becky scratched the back of her head.

"Ya, Sig hired me earlier today actually. It's a long story but through a mutual friend he had heard about me looking for a job so he flew me out here." Raghnild shook her head in understanding. 

"Ah, well welcome to the fleet."

"Thanks, I was just wondering if you could give me a few tips?" Looking into Becky's shopping carts Raghnild said,

"Looks like you've got all the essentials. Meat, potatoes, eggs, bacon, snacks and ice cream. Oh did you get the coffee?"

"Defiantly! That was one of the major things Sig told me not to forget."

"They live on that stuff, its their life force." Both women chuckled. After exchanging a few recipes and helpful tips Raghnild checked her watch. "Well I've got to get going, better get in there before the Time Bandit comes and wipes the place out."

"Thanks a lot Raghnild, I really appreciate it." Slamming her tailgate shut she waved goodbye to her new friend.

"Good luck Becky!" Raghnild shouted over her shoulder and returned Becky's wave. Becky felt more assured of herself after speaking with the more experienced woman. Now she was off to drop the supplies at the Northwestern and her stomach was filled with butterflies. Sig had said to come back after the supply run and he would introduce her to the rest of the crew. She knew they would be a bit surprised at having a cook on the boat, but they would love having her there after they tasted her cooking. If they didn't, well then she made a mean bowl of ramen noodles they could eat. 

After driving for a while she finally found the boat yard and the might Northwestern. Sig had seen her pull up and had exited the wheel house.

"Wha'da think?" Sig called down to her. Edgar, Norman, Matt and Nick were all on deck getting things ready when they heard Sig shout. 

"Who is he talkin to?" Matt asked frowning. Edgar shook his head.

"Dunno." Walking over the rail all the guys, with the exception of Norman who could care less, went to see who their captain was talking to and were shocked to see Becky admiring the boat. Sig had already told them that they were getting a new greenhorn, but he had yet to mention that she was a cook; not a deckhand. 

"Surely she isn't our new deckhand!" Said Matt a little upset at what he saw.

"I dunno. Sig hasn't told me anything about the newbie." Edgar was shocked . From what he saw the girl was gorgeous! Surely Sig was ribbing them, this delicate looking girl didn't belong on the Bering Sea.

"Shhh! I can't hear what they are saying!" Nick said leaning forward to eavesdrop.

"She's amazing!" Becky said admiring the boat.

"Glad ya like her, come aboard and meet the guys." Sig turned his gaze to the three guys on deck who weren't working. "Well don't just stand there, help the lady!" Acting faster then the other 2 Edgar ran to the side of the boat and carefully helped Becky. At first he was afraid that Becky would be uncomfortable holding his rough calloused hands but she gripped it tightly in her much softer one.

"Thanks." Said Becky looking in his eyes and giving Edgar her best smile. She couldn't help but blush a little, she found him rather attractive. 

"No problem." He answered, still holding her hand in his, the ever present cigarette dangled between his lips. Sig called for Jake over the intercom, breaking both Edgar and Becky out of their strange trance. Jake came out of the galley, giving Becky the once over with his eyes and said,

"What's up Sig?" Everyone gathered in a circle to listen to Sig. 

"Guys, I'd like you to meet your new greenhorn." 

"WHAT?" All the guys screamed. All sorts of questions came flying at Sig all at once. Sig was standing in the middle of the proverbial storm holding back a smile, if they jumped to conclusions then it was their own fault. Becky, who was standing next to Sig, failed to see the humor in the situation. 

"Hey." Becky said quiet at first, but when the guys didn't listen she yelled "HEY!" Immediately all talk stopped and all eyes were on Becky's fuming figure. "If you all haven't realize it yet, its 2009, not 1949 or whatever! You all are getting bent over having a girl on board? What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?" Edgar asked as he flicked his cigarette over into the ocean. "Have you ever been out on the Bering Sea? 20 foot waves, icy waters, and horrible weather. I'm all for women's rights, but I draw the line here; a woman can't be a deckhand!" Becky's mad frown instantly melted away and turned into a forced smile.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'When you assume it makes an ass out of you and me?' Mr…"

"Edgar." He snipped out.

"Edgar, well what your captain failed to tell you is that." Becky walked over to Edgar and stood close to him, making him wonder what she had up her sleeve. "I'M NOT A DECK HAND IM THE COOK!" She had shouted so loud it caused the seagulls that had landed on the boat to scatter in fear. "UG! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get the supplies in." Stomping away from the group she helped herself back onto the dock and back to her truck. After a tense moment Sig sarcastically said,

"Well, that went well." 

"Shut up Sig. You could have told us. Now I look like a chauvinistic ass!" Edgar glared at his older brother who had to laugh.

"Well, she's right , you did assume she was a deckhand. Serves ya right. Jake," He said turning to the newest deckhand, "why don't you help Becky bring in the supplies and show her around?" Nodding his head he ran after Becky. Edgar sighed heavily and turned to go back to work, the whole time trying to figure out how to show Becky he wasn't the ass he had just portrayed himself as. The shock of having a female on the boat had caused him to fly off the handle. He had to make it up to her, or else they were going to have a very long king crab season.


End file.
